


teenage dream

by sugarjae



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Xioajun, Bedroom Sex, Boypussy, Boypussy yangyang, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Sex, Underage Yangyang, Xioajun is 30, Yangyang is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjae/pseuds/sugarjae
Summary: Yangyang takes what he wants from his tutor and Xiaojun is too flustered and turned on to do anything about it.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 63





	teenage dream

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day!!

When Xiaojun stepped out of his old silver Toyota, walked up the smooth driveway, and onto the huge white wrap around porch and rang the doorbell, he felt an overwhelming sense of worthlessness wash over him. He knew just by the three car garage and the weirdly futuristic doorbell that these people had attained a level of wealth that he had planned to reach in his 70s, if his financial situation went well that is. That's why he's tutoring anyway, to pay off impending student loans and other debt weighing on his back.

The door flings open and all he sees is a white cardigan disappear into another room. "Come in!" A voice loudly sing songs, echoing to him, the voice he recognized from over the phone a few days ago. Xiaojun, briefcase in hand, steps in hesitantly, lightly closing the heavy oak door behind him. The interior is more beautiful and expensive than the outside, pure white furniture and fixtures sit on light oak floors and matching stairs. Xiaojun can already feel himself getting flustered, looking down at his own attire in khakis and an old polo shirt, he feels underdressed for such a refined environment. Pushing his thick glasses up on the bridge of his nose, he slowly follows the bustling noises coming from the kitchen.

A woman, rushing around the kitchen, throwing this and that into her purse and stacking loose pieces of paper together, looks up and smiles at him, "hi! Xioajun, right? So nice to meet you!" "Nice to-" he starts, but she interrupts, "ah! I'm so sorry no time for small talk! I'm extremely late to a doctors appointment and I also have a few errands to run afterwards. Snacks are in the fridge, please feel free to take anything you want, and my son is upstairs expecting you." She says firmly. She swings her large purse on her shoulder and walks up to him with the papers all stuffed into a Manila folder, "please don't hesitate to call me about anything you need. My Yangyang can be bit of a hand full." Xiaojun nods because he does know all too well, having been teaching high school students for five years now, "Yes, ok, thank you, Mrs. Liu." "And you're a gentleman!" She giggles, then turns serious, "seriously, if Yangyang gets out of hand call me." With wide eyes, Xiaojun nods quickly, then watches her dash out of the house, the front door slamming behind her.

Xiaojun doesn't move until he hears the keys lock the door. He lets out a deep breath, trudging up the stairs. On a Saturday afternoon, he wasn't that enthusiastic to teach a tenth grader math. Out of all subjects, kids were the most susceptible to distractions when being taught the complex subject. But for the amount of money Mrs. Liu offered to pay, he couldn't pass up the offer, even on such short notice. At ninety dollars an hour, he would do just about anything.

Gripping his briefcase tightly, he looks down the hallway both ways, realizing that Mrs. Liu hadn't exactly told him what bedroom he was in. He took a hunch and decided it was the one all the way down to the right of the hallway where EDM was being blasted. It got louder and louder as he descended down the hallway. He knocked softly, mentally kicking himself in the shin because he didn't have the strength to do it harder. He knocked again and again, before cracking open the door just enough, hoping that the kid would notice.

Unable to resist, he looked through the crack of the door and gasped softly. A man as tall as him danced around freely, his lanky limbs flying around carelessly. He wore skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie. He was definitely not a tenth grader, making Xiaojun cover his mouth in shame. He couldn't believe himself, peeping on someone like this! Stepping away in shock and about to walk away, the door was suddenly snatched all the way open to reveal the guy.

"W-who are you?!" Yangyang gasps, panting a bit from dancing. His sandy purple hair went every which way and up close he seemed to be wearing makeup: light pink dusted onto his cheeks and lips. Xioajun, too shocked to move, stood there and stared, voice caught in his throat. Suddenly Yangyang gasps, a wide smile gracing his face, "oh! I know you! You're my tutor! Right?" Snapped back into reality, Xioajun stutters, "N-no, uh, I don't think... uh, I'm tutoring supposed to be tutoring Liu Yangyang...?" Yangyang rolls his eyes dramatically, "I am Liu Yangyang, silly! Come in, come come!" He grabs his hand and yanks him in, making Xioajun trip over his feet, landing on soft fluffy white carpet.

Fumbling with his briefcase, Xioajun slowly looks around the light pink painted room. A white desk is pushed up against one wall, a vanity across from it on the other wall with a mess of makeup all over it, a walk in closet with a mini crystal chandelier and clothes strewn every where, and the king sized bed pushed against the wall across from the desk.

Yangyang closes the door behind him and rushes to turn the music down playing from his iPod, "I'll change into something more comfortable really quickly." He rushes into the closet, closing the door behind him. Xioajun lets out the breath he was holding in. He slips into the acrylic desk chair, softly setting his briefcase on the pristine white desk. He starts to open it when Yangyang emerges from the closet, dressed in something completely different than before, a small bandeau top with thick straps and grey baggy sweatpants that hang off his lithe hips.

"Umm...." Xiaojun hums, crossing his legs. "What? Why are you sitting over there?" Yangyang giggles, falling on his stomach across his bed. "D-don't you think we should-" "You're supposed to be teaching me right?" He interrupts, Xioajun nods, "well come over here then."

Xioajun buffers a bit before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed at the end, "you're Liu Yangyang, the tenth grader?" Yangyang sighs, sliding across the bed to settle next to him so their thighs touch, "yeah. I like failed the um tenth grade the first time around so I have to like retake the whole grade, I'm supposed to be in eleventh. How crazy is that?" "Uh, yeah, crazy, yeah." Xiaojun chuckles, trying to subtly move this leg away but Yangyang follows it over. "Uh, I'm supposed to be teaching you trigonometry, right? Your mother said you have a textbook and workbook...?"

Yangyang sighs dramatically, standing to disappear in his closet once more. He comes out with a two heavy looking books that he throws on the bed and collapses beside them. He picks his head up lazily, "why don't we get more comfortable... come up here."

Xioajun looks back and laughs nervously, seeing Yangyang laying comfortable on the bed, leaning his head on his shoulder, his slender legs crossed. "Oh, come on... I hate math so... this will probably be a long day. My moms paying you by the hour right?" He asks. Xioajun words get caught in his throat, but instead of tripping over his words and embarrassing himself over something he can't even explain, he settles next to Yangyang against the headboard, body tensing against big soft pillows. He keeps his feet off the bed since he didn't take off his shoes, not wanting to be disrespectful.

Quickly grabbing the workbook, he flips to random page, deems it good enough for a beginner and hands it to Yangyang, "this looks good, start with this." "Pencil?" Yangyang mumbles, already looking confused at the random shapes and lines. Xiaojun fetches one from his briefcase and hands it to him, "so, let's just start with going over angles and angle measures. What can you tell me about them?"

Yangyang scrunches up his face, "about what?" "Angles and angle measures. Tell me anything." Yangyang just shrugs nonchalantly, dragging the eraser of his pencil along Xioajun's arm. Xioajun's skin tingles at the gesture, but he tries to stay focused, "how about the unit circle? Tell me anything you know about the unit circle." 

"It's like a circle that has like the x axis and um... y axis..." Yangyang trails off, trying to think of something else but he can't so he smiles. Xioajun smiles softly too, "yes, good! Uh, I guess we can go over that really quick. Don't worry, it's really easy..."

Yangyang lets out a dramatic sigh like they hadn't just started, "ok..." He then rolls off the bed and stands up, "it's getting a bit hot in here, no?" He swiftly sheds his sweatpants, throwing them over towards his closet, and Xiaojun stiffens. 

He tries to focus on flipping through the textbook, the workbook, looking through his briefcase, anything! But his eyes betray him, following up Yangyang's thigh, then he quickly casts them away. Looking anywhere but at the high schooler, Xioajun's hesitates before letting the question that had been on his mind since he saw Yangyang mindlessly slip out of his mouth, "a-are you a girl?"

It's Yangyang's turn to look surprised, until he smirks. He's been waiting for this moment, ever since he saw Xioajun's nerdy self. He advances towards Xioajun so quickly that the older man is too startled to do anything about the teen sitting on his lap. The image of a surprised cat on Yangyang's panties is the only thing he's focused on, so much so that he doesn't even flinch when the teen gently grabs his hand, slides it across his soft stomach, and down past the band of his underwear. Yangyang bit his lip softly, maneuvering his fingers to brush over his wet folds. Feeling the sudden warmness, Xioajun lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Yangyang letting out an airy sigh, Xiaojun's mind snaps back to the situation at hand, slipping his shaking hand out his grasp. 

"Oh m-my god...w-we... can't.... we can't... you-" Xioajun stammers, genuinely torn on what to do. His fight or flight response never worked in his favor, his brain always choosing to freeze him in whatever compromising predicament he was in. His mind is screaming at him to run, while simultaneously racing with impure thoughts that turned his face redder and redder by the second. Despite everything, his throbbing erection evident in his pants is making it hard to move. 

Yangyang, on the other hand, seems calm and collected, but frazzled as the cold wet patch slightly grew on his underwear. He didn't know what to say, his boldness simmering at the elders touch, but the want for him increasing tenfold. He's never been so mellow like this before, the sly statement that he had to counter Xioajun's sudden question escaping him. Right now, he was only concentrated on getting off with his tutor's help. 

Yangyang hums to nothing in particular, adjusting himself to sit directly on Xioajun's hard on. He can feel that it's not really thick but it's long, he imagines it being all red and irritated, being all pent up. He wishes he could take it out and give it some real attention but the way Xiaojun seems to be getting closer to gaining his sanity back, he knows he needs to speed things up a bit and his plan unfortunately doesn't involve taking off anyones clothes.

Xiaojun, still red faced and conflicted, almost sighs in relief when Yangyang gently places his hands on his chest and starts grinding down his erection. To Yangyang, the fabric separating them leaves him irritated and grinding down harder to please himself. To Xioajun, who hasn't had sex in god knows how long, keens at the feeling of his dick being stimulated by something else besides his own hand. Even through the fabric, he can vividly feel Yangyang's smooth hot pussy sliding up and down on his member. His head lazily falls onto Yangyang's chest to which the teen happily accepts, wrapping his arms around the elders head, lacing his fingers through his hair. Yangyang angles himself forward a bit, making sure to rub his clit. He moans breathily in the crook of Xioajun's neck, his soft lips grazing the prominent vein poking through. 

Xiaojun, completely lost in the moment, chasing the sensation he had been withheld from for so long, wraps his arms around Yangyang's lissome waist. Glasses slipping from the sweat building up on his nose, he shakes them off carelessly, ignoring the way they drop on the soft rug covering the floor.

"Uuhh~ ...Ahh~" Yangyang moans, rocking his hips fast enough that his bed frame creaks lightly. His fingers are running through Xioajun's hair erratically and his lips latch onto the lobe of his ear, nibbling mildly, harder when a particular spark shot through his clit, making his legs tense up. With his mouth hanging open and his brows furrowing deeply, Xioajun cannot help but to buck his hips up. He does it once, twice, three times, all while pressing the teen down on him, targeting the head of his cock. 

"W-wish you could come in me... wish you could feel me... all of me i-inside..." Yangyang slurs, absentmindedly letting his thoughts be heard, "I know you want me around you... tightening around you... please... please, please, please..." He mumbles, quickening his pace, rubbing his clit harshly. Xioajun breathes heavily through his nose, biting his bottom lip hard enough that he tastes metallic-y drops of blood that surface. 

"I'm gonna come..." He sighs, heartbeat speeding up, "Gonna come, gonna come, gonna come..." He rambles, painfully digging his fingertips in Yangyang's hips, his legs stilling as digs his head into Yangyang's chest and releases thick shots of come in his pants. Yangyang tightens his grip around Xioajun and his hips stutter uncontrollably when he comes a second later, the wetness spilling over the crotch of his panties and moistening his inner thighs. 

Yangyang releases Xiaojun from his hold, panting. The older man, completely spent, head empty, not yet feeling the guilt that would rush over him sooner than later, lays back on the headboard, eyeing the mess made on his pants. His tired eyes widen when Yangyang goes to dip his hand into his underwear, gingerly collecting a bit of his own come. He watches Yangyang bring his middle finger to his mouth and delicately lick it off. The teen tilts his head to meet his tutors eyes, "am I a girl?... You tell me."


End file.
